


О пользе пьянства

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, post-Avengers: Endgame, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: После ухода Стива в прошлое Баки пытается напиться. Получается у него, понятное дело, плохо, а потом появляется человек, которого он никак не ожидал видеть здесь и сейчас.





	О пользе пьянства

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная попытка пофиксить ЭГ, возможен ООС, одно нецензурное слово.

Никогда в жизни Баки еще не хотелось так напиться: в драбадан, до тошноты и темных кругов перед глазами, чтобы ни хрена не помнить и ни черта не соображать. Ни на фронте, ни после Аццано, ни в блядском Будапеште. А вот сейчас он сидел в каком-то темном баре, уже далеко не первом за сегодня, и методично пытался достичь пьяного беспамятства. Получалось плохо. 

– Я его отпустил, – сказал он бармену, который сочувственно покивал и поставил перед ним очередной не особо чистый бокал. – Ну да, пожелал счастливого пути и отпустил. Туда.

– Куда?

– Танцевать. С ней. Потому что он ей обещал, а он такой… он всегда делает, что обещает, понимаешь? И вот он жил с ней долго и счастливо, и у него все хорошо там было, а мне от этого почему-то так хреново… Я хреновый друг, да?

Бармен что-то успокаивающе ответил, но Баки уже не слушал. Кажется, выпитое все-таки начало действовать, и тупая боль внутри, сидящая там с ночи, стала отпускать. Или показалось? Надо еще выпить, наверное.

– Повтори.

– Может, хватит уже?

– Повтори!

Бармен вздрогнул, быстро-быстро заморгал, сглотнул и наполнил бокал почти до краев. Баки, подхватив его затянутой в перчатку рукой, отошел к столику в дальнем углу. Разговаривать с кем бы то ни было резко расхотелось. Но правда – неужели он действительно настолько паршивый друг, что не может просто порадоваться за Стива, который…

Который влетел сейчас в бар и остановился посредине зала, оглядываясь по сторонам. Нет, не тот, вернувшийся, чтобы вручить обалдевшему Сэму щит, постаревший, морщинистый и все равно Стив. Этот был молодой, встрепанный и донельзя возбужденный, готовый тотчас же сорваться с места и нестись куда-то. Баки вжался в угол, глядя во все глаза. Этого не может быть! Не может. Стив же... Но бармен в ответ на вопрос кивнул в сторону Баки, и Стив направился к нему. 

Боже-праведный-и-все-его-святые, Стив шел к нему, медленно, словно не доверяя собственным ногам. Шел, и откуда-то изнутри на его лицо выползала улыбка – та самая, Стивова, роджеровская, единственная в мире, которая жила даже внутри отбитой обнулениями памяти.

– Бак… Бак, черт, я уже боялся, что не найду тебя!

Стив уселся рядом, отпил из его бокала, поморщился и отпил снова. Баки молча смотрел на него, пытаясь понять: это долгожданная пьяная галлюцинация или он сходит с ума? Но галлюцинации не умеют брать за руку теплыми пальцами.

– Бак… 

Баки прочистил горло. Пальцы Стива на его ладони чуть подрагивали, а глаза сияли так, что становилось больно и легко одновременно.

– Стив. Ты же Стив?

– Кто еще, придурок!

Кивнув, Баки одним глотком опрокинул в себя остатки виски, показал бармену два пальца, дождался, когда им принесут бокалы, и только тогда спросил:

– Уверен?

– На все сто. Я тебе все объясню сейчас – насколько сам разбираюсь, я все-таки не доктор Беннер. Понимаешь, я там… заблудился.

– Ты заблудился где?

– В этом квантовом межпространстве, или как его там. Я… я сначала и правда вернулся обратно, в после войны – ну мы с тобой говорили ночью, да? И я стоял там, возле дома Пегги, и все пытался представить себе, как это будет, и никак у меня не представлялось. А потом я вдруг понял, что не смогу.

– Что – не сможешь? 

То, что металось в душе Баки, наверное, было надеждой – но он этой сволочи не очень доверял – после того, что она с ним в жизни делала.

– Не смогу прожить свою жизнь так, как задумал. Без вас. Без тебя… И тогда я решил, что прошлое прошлому, и двинулся обратно – у меня была еще одна порция частиц Пима, захватил на всякий случай. И заблудился.

– Заблудился. – Баки от возмущения и от того, что как-то сразу поверил, подавился виски. Надежда расправила крылья и радостно закивала головой. – В… я даже представить себе не могу, где. Какого черта, Стив!

– Так вышло, Бак. Попал… понятия не имею, как эта фигня называется. Временная петля? Дыра? Спираль? 

– Черт в ступе.

– Не уверен, что это научный термин, Бак.

– Он еще шутит, – пожаловался Баки полупустому стакану. – Ну и что дальше?

– А дальше… Дальше меня таскало по этой петле или спирали, никак отпускать не хотело, чуть на атомы не размазало. И знаешь, мне в какой-то момент показалось, что я там… раздвоился, что ли. Нам еще повторите, пожалуйста, за мой счет. Или давайте бутылку сразу, чтобы вас не беспокоить.

В этом «не беспокоить» было столько Стива, что Баки чуть не разозлился на него, потому что рвануть в прошлое, передумать там внезапно, ломануться обратно и застрять в чем-то непонятном мог только Стивен, так его, Роджерс. Так Баки ему и сказал. Стив спорить не стал, покаянно кивнул и разлил виски по бокалам.

– Значит, тот старый… джентльмен, который всучил Сэму щит, был… второй ты?

– Да, Сэм мне рассказал. Понятия не имею, что на него… на меня, то есть, нашло, потом спрошу.

– Черт. – Баки потряс головой. Надежда уже орала внутри в полный голос, требуя немедленно схватить сидящего напротив человека – лучше левой рукой, чтобы точно никуда не удрал, прижать к себе и не отдавать больше никому. – Черт побери, Стив. Как ты вообще вырвался-то оттуда?

Шея Стива покраснела, он смущенно потер ее и вернул руку поверх ладони Баки.

– Я вспомнил, что тут меня ждут. У меня же тут… ты.

Бутылка виски осталось недопитой, а протирающий бокалы бармен долго смотрел вслед странной парочке, рванувшей с места так, будто им срочно нужно было наверстать кучу упущенного времени.


End file.
